Hot And Bothered
by rookieblue-mcswarek
Summary: My take on what would have happened after the lights came on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back again :D So this idea was stuck in my head for a long time, so I decided to finally start writing it. :) See ya at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rookie Blue :) **

* * *

Chapter One: 

" Andy let me give you a ride home." Luke said as he walked with Andy to the locker room.

"Honestly I'll be okay, I'm so exhausted anyways, I'll probably just go straight to bed, just go and work the case. I'll be fine." Andy said wanting to get away from him and into the change room.

"Okay, I'll call you later" he said as he kissed her forehead and walked away. Andy sighed and walked into the woman's locker room, thankful that it was empty at the moment, she sat down on the bench and took in a deep shakey breath.

"Hey, just got back from the hospital, Oliver's going to be okay, already milking it for all its worth." Sam asked as he took a seat next to Andy on the bench. Andy remained silent as she just looked at the floor.

"You did everything right today Andy. Oliver got his gun taken from him and you got it back. You saved his life."

"I killed him though" Andy said as she looked up at Sam.

"You're forgetting he had a gun pointed at you" Sam said resting his hand on her shoulder. Andy let in a shakey breath again and looked back down at the floor. "Do you need a ride home?" Sam asked finally killing the silence in the room.

"No thanks, I'll be fine" Andy said as she stood up and put her gym bag on her shoulder which was still on fire from Sam's touch.

"If you need anything call me." Sam smiled softly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Andy unlocked the door and dropped her bag at the entrance before walking into her bedroom. She sat at the edge of her bed and placed her head between her hands. She tried to take a deep breath to control the sobs that were escaping but she couldn't stop them. She squeezed her hands into fists and ran her fingers through her hair. After a few more deep breaths she calmed down. All she wanted was someone there with her to hold her, tell her everything was going to be okay. Luke would have come home but this guy is responsible for the death of two other little girls who had gone missing and said this case was huge and needed to be on it. Choosing work over his girlfriend. Andy shook her head as tears threatened to spill over. Andy shook her head, stood up and wiped her eyes. She put her shoes on and walked out the door.

* * *

Sam was searching for more candles when he heard a knock at his door. He grabbed the flashlight and unlocked the door.

"McNally?" Sam said as he took the bright flashlight out of her eyes.

"You alone?" She asked as she stepped up closer to the door.

"Yeah, wanna talk?" Sam asked. Andy just shook her head as she stepped closer pushing him against the wall and kissing him. Sam tensed up at first, he knew he shouldn't take advantage of her, she was clearly upset, but at the same time he had been waiting so long to see what her lips against him felt like. He dropped the flashlight and closed the front door without his lips leaving hers. He felt her hands at the hem of his shirt and he released his hands from around his waist to allow her to lift his shirt once it was off he returned the favour. Sam lifted her up and Andy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Sam moved through the house into his bedroom.

Andy felt herself being lowered on the bed as Sam hovered over top of her, one leg between hers. Sam continued to kiss her moving his lips down her jaw and down her neck. They suddenly jumped when every appliance and light turned on in the house.

"Powers back" Sam said as he hoisted himself up on one arm.

"Yeah" Andy said as she leaned her head back and took in a deep breath trying to fully take in what had just happened... or almost happened.

"I should shut a few things off" Sam said as he got up and walked out of the bedroom. Andy felt her phone vibrating and sat up to grab it. She read the caller ID and felt a ping in her stomach. Luke. She had a boyfriend what was she doing at Sam's. She grabbed her shirt and ignored the call, sliding the phone back in the back pocket of her jeans.

"Guess everything goes back to normal now" Sam said appearing at the bedroom door, leaning on the door frame as Andy put on her shirt.

"I'm sorry Sam." Andy said as she brushed past him and walked to his front door.

Andy was walking down the street to her condo when she felt her phone going off again, she pulled it out and felt dissapointed that it wasn't Sam. _You can't feel disappointed McNally, you're the one that just up and left. He isn't going to chase you. _Andy thought as she answered.

"Hey Luke"  
"Hey I'm at your place where are you?"  
Andy sighed and hung her head. "I'm just around the corner, I went for a walk."  
"Powers back on" Luke said and the image of Sam on top of her looking into her eyes saying those exact words ran through her mind and her heart started to race.  
"I know, I'm just walked up the street, I'll be there in a minute" She said as she hung up the phone and turned up the sidewalk to her condo to see Luke standing there waiting for her.

"Hey" he said as he grabbed her and kissed her. _His lips aren't as tender as Sam's._ Andy thought as she broke the kiss apart.

"Hi" Andy said as she fished for her keys and unlocked the door. "Want something to drink?" she asked as she opened the fridge.

"Beer." he said as he took a seat on the couch.

"Seriously Andy this case today is huge." Luke said as he took the beer Andy handed him. "This guy abducted 3 other girls too. And we got him!" Luke said smiling.

"Are you serious right now?" Andy asked standing in front of him.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I shot someone today. You haven't even asked how I'm doing. I. Killed. Someone. and I'm not okay but you could care less, all you care about is your damn job!" Andy yelled. "You put your job before everything. And if you want to live that way then that's okay. But I can't do it." Andy said as there was a knock at the door.

"So you're breaking up with me?" Luke asked quietly as he stood up.

"I just can't be with someone who puts the job before me." Andy said as the person knocked at the door again. "I think you should go." Andy said as she walked over to the door. She opened it up to Sam standing there and her heart started to race.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom you lovely readers! Let me know what you thought of this chapter and if it is worth continuing... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow I'm so blown away with how much attention the first chapter got! Almost 40 followers in 24hours!? You guys are AMAZING! Here's the next chapter :D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own rookie blue. **

* * *

Chapter Two

"Sam?" Luke said appearing behind Andy.

"Oh hey Calleghan. I thought you were still working so I just wanted to come check on McNally to see how she was holding up." Sam said moving his gaze onto Andy who was just staring at him.

"Figures." Luke said brushing past Sam and heading for his car that was parked in front of Sam.

"Ummm... Should I go?" Sam asked as Andy watched Luke get in the car and drive away.

"No, come in." Andy said pushing her door open for Sam to come in. She handed him a beer and sat beside him on the couch leaving a spacious amount of room between them.

"So about earlier..." Andy began to say but Sam shook his head and cut her off. "No that's why I'm here. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. You were upset, you have a boyfriend and I need to respect that, plus you're my rookie."

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore. We just broke up." Andy said looking down. Sam sat there shocked just looking at her, he thought she was happy with Luke.

Andy didn't expect Sam to say anything, she looked back up and locked eyes with him, "I want you. I can only think about you. When Luke calls me I wished it was you. When he kissed me I wanted it to be you. I want you Sam." she said as she looked back down embarrassed.

"I want you too." Sam said, Andy looked back up to the dimpled smile. Andy nearly jumped from the other side of the couch and crashed into him placing her lips against his. She straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Can we pick up where we left off?" Andy laughed as she kissed him again.

"Of course" Sam replied standing up letting Andy lead him to the bed room.

* * *

"Holy... Moly." Andy said breathless.

"Holy Moly?" Sam said laughing as he kissed her.

"One more time" Andy laughed as she kissed him more passionately.

"I would love too but I need to meet Jerry" Sam said as he searched for his pants.

"We've been sneaking around for two months Sam. I'm getting tired of it" Andy said as she grabbed one of his shirts that he'd left there and threw it on.

"I know, I know. But one more month and you aren't my rookie anymore and we won't be breaking anymore rules."

"Rules, shmoles" Andy said following him out of the bedroom to the front door.

"I'll see you at work" Sam said as he leaned down and kissed her, reaching his hands under her shirt and rested his hands on her hips. "McNally... I. need. to. go" Sam said pretending to struggle to get out of her grasp.

Andy laughed and let her arms fall from his neck. "Fine! I'll see ya at work" Andy said stepping back.

"God damn, you look better in my clothes then I do" Sam said as he picked up his bag.

"And I look just as good out of them" Andy winked as she started to raise the shirt.

"Okay I'm leaving now or else I won't be able to meet Jerry and we'll both be late for work." Sam said opening the door and closing it.

Andy laughed and walked to the bathroom to hop out of the shower.

* * *

Andy was drying off when she heard someone in the kitchen, she threw on Sam's sweatshirt and walked into the hallway.

"Sam?" she asked as she turned the corner.

"Sam?" Traci asked as she closed the fridge.

"Oh jeeze, Trac! You scared me. What are you doing here!?" Andy asked as she tried to forget the fact that she called out Sam.

"I was driving you today remember? I was gonna say let's go for breakfast but when I got here you were in the shower so I decided to eat here" Traci said pulling out bacon from the freezer.

"Oh, sounds good!" Andy said thinking she was off the hook.

"Why would Sam be here?" Traci eyed her friend suspiciously.

"I don't know what you mean" Andy said as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You called out for Sam, and I know for a fact that academy sweatshirt isn't yours seeing as your initials aren't SS." Traci said pointing at the sleeve.

"I'm so busted" Andy said laughing.

"Explain. Now." Traci said as she placed the bacon in the microwave.

"So... remember the night of the blackout? Yeah well, while Luke was working the case, I went to Sam's and we made out. A lot. Then the lights came on and I left and Luke was here when I got home and he didn't even ask how I was doing, he just started talking about how great the case is and how big it is and how good it will make him look and I told him I can't be with someone who puts their job before me all the time, then Sam came over to check on me as Luke was leaving and Sam stayed and he's stayed ever since." Andy said as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You and Swarek have been together since the BLACKOUT?! That was two months ago Andy!" Traci said as she flipped the eggs.

"I know! I wanted to tell you so so so bad, trust me! But we didn't want ANYONE knowing because we're breaking some serious rules." Andy said as she grabbed two plates out of the cupboard.

"Oh trust me I am the Queen of rule breaking, you're secret is safe with me" Traci laughed as she dished out the food. "but honestly, how is it going between you two?" Traci asked sitting at the table.

"Amazing, we spend every night together." Andy said taking a bite of breakfast.

"I'm happy for you. I didn't like Luke all the much to be honest" Traci laughed.

* * *

"Pairings are on the board. As always, Serve, Protect, and keep your eyes open!" Frank said as he dismissed the room.

"Good Morning Officer McNally" Sam said as he met her in the lunch room.

"Good Morning Officer Swarek, you seem oddly happy today." she said pouring coffee into two cups.

"What can I say I had a good start to my morning" he winked as he turned to see Oliver at the door. "Meet ya at the squad in 5 McNally!" Sam said turning out of the room almost bumping into Traci. "Whoa Sorry there Nash!"

Traci came up beside Andy and grabbed two cups and poured coffee in them. "Now that I know, its SO obvious" Traci laughed.

"Sh, we don't talk about it ever" Andy laughed walking away.

* * *

"Sam where are we going?" Andy asked as Sam started driving to a secluded area of Toronto.

"This place I know, just gotta take care of some business quickly, nothing to worry about babe" Sam said looking over smiling at her.

A couple minutes later they pulled up to a ravine parking lot. Sam parked the squad far away from the other cars.

"What business do you have to take of?" Andy asked unbuckling her seatbelt, looking around.

"You" Sam laughed grabbing her face and kissing her.

Andy laughed as Sam worked to remove her duty belt. "Sam, I'm not having sex in a squad car" she said kissing him placing her hands over his.

"But you will in the station" Sam eyed her.

"That's different! The doors lock and no one can see us" she laughed as she fixed her pony tail.

"No one is even here! Its deserted! And these doors lock!" Sam said hitting the lock button on the side panel of the car.

"You're such a dork" Andy laughed as Sam's phone rang.

"Swarek... Okay... Be there soon. Bye." Sam hung up his phone and started the squad.

"What?" Andy asked sitting back in her seat and buckling up.

"Frank needs to see me." Sam said staring straight ahead.

* * *

"Swarek, my office. McNally there's a concert going down at SuperNova tonight. 500 capacity limit and 1000 tickets handed out. Take the Rookies you're in charge." Frank said as Traci walked up.

"Is that Boyd and Swarek?" Traci asked.

"Looks like it." Andy said dryly.

"Well let's go, we're riding together" Traci said enthusiastically as she high-fived Andy.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom! Let me know what you thought of this chapter by writing something sweet in the little box below! (I'm a review junky. I love reading reviews!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I'm so amazed at all the wonderful reviews I've been getting on this story! You guys inspire me to write more! Here's the next chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rookie Blue**

Chapter Three

"Yeah Dov move those there so the line goes straight" Andy said as she heard a honk she turned in time to see Sam almost hit a pedestrian.

"Hey watch it man, you almost got your pop culture on my squad" Sam shouted out the window before turning to Oliver in the passenger seat and laughing. Andy walked over to the driver's window.

"Heard Boyd came to see you, going undercover?" Andy asked trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Not sure yet" Sam said looking around.

"What's holding you back?" she asked laughing knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer honestly.

"Honestly, you." Sam said. Andy's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she glanced over at Oliver. "What can I say McNally, love working with you, don't know where I'd be without you in my life yadda yadda" Sam laughed.

"Well I got to get back to work now" Andy said as she sighed and turned away.

Andy turned around to see a girl in a red coat standing looking lost.

"Excuse me, Line up is down there." Andy said walking up behind the girl.

"I know I'm sorry! Listen my roommate went to get my hot chocolate and I thought the line up was over there but it wasn't and she's dying to see this concert, can you help us please? We have wristbands!" the girl said.

"Okay, I'll get you guys in." Andy smiled as she started walking with the girl.

"Awesome! Thanks! Yeah she went to get hot chocolates at the cafe down the block, it's so good"

"But it takes forever" Andy laughed, "I've been there a couple times. Nothings worse then waiting forever for it and not even getting it because you get a call."

"Man that must suck!" The girl said.

"McNally, where ya want me?" Sam asked coming up behind the girls.

"Uhh... Front of the line?" She said looking at him.

"You got it boss." Sam laughed, stuffing his hands in his pocket and walked away. Andy rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the girl.

"Boyfriend?" the girl asked.

"What? No! He's my training officer." Andy said putting her hands back in her pocket.

"He's cute. I had a lab partner like that once -" the girl started but was cut off by the sound of a gunshot. Everything played in slow motion for Andy, she watched the girl beside her go down, watched another bullet hit the building and then it was till Andy was laying on the ground that she realized she had been hit as well.

"LIE BACK!" Sam yelled as Andy struggled to sit up. "It hit your vest, it's caught in your vest, you're okay. Andy, sweetheart please lie back. I need to go be the boss right now." Sam said as Oliver came up behind him, Sam jumped up and went running to the other officers arriving.

"McNally lie back." Oliver ordered as he put a glove and moved closer to the girl.

"I'm fine" Andy said struggling to sit up again.

"I know you are but that blood, that bullet, that vest, you're evidence now." Oliver said placing a hand on the girls head. Andy rolled over on her stomach and laid next to the girl, placing her hand over the girls as the paramedics arrived.

"Gun shot back of the head, that's all I can see, I have pressure on it." Andy heard Oliver say as the paramedics came up and loaded the girl on the stretcher.

* * *

Andy was sitting on the hood of a cruiser with Frank when a Blonde woman called his name.

"Frank"

"Jo" Frank said walking over to shake hands with the woman. "Good to see you, this is McNally," he said pointing to Andy, "This is Detective Jo Rosati, she's gonna ask you a few questions." Frank moved out of the way for the Detective to stand in front of Andy.

"Did that hurt? You okay?" Detective Rosati asked

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm fine" Andy responded.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Jo said with a smile on her face. Andy got up and followed Jo into the trailer that was set up. Andy walked in and looked around quickly before the Detective spoke again.

"First of all we're going to need your vest okay?" she asked

"Yeah" Andy replied.

Jo turned around and looked at one of the forensic men in the trailer, "Walter right?" she said as a guy came around and started taking off her vest, and removed her hat, taking samples of the blood on her face.

"Okay, let's have a look" Jo said as the forensic guy finished up.

"Sorry?" Andy said quietly

"I'm serious, you're going to have to go to the hospital, but let's see how soon" Jo said lifting Andy's uniform shirt.

"I'm fine, really" Andy insisted.

"How many times have you said that today?" Jo asked laughing.

"A Hundred" replied Andy.

"Well you're probably going to have to say it a hundred more, but good on ya" Jo watched as Andy unbuttoned her uniform shirt and handed it to the forensic guy.

"McNally... Right?" Jo asked.

"Yeah"

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

"Uh, yeah I, uh..." Andy said trying to find her voice.

"It's no rush okay? No big deal." Jo said sympathetically. "I got shot once, vest right up here, puked for three days, didn't go to work for a month, I was the pain killer queen. I could tell you every soap opera plot for thirty three days."

"She was really nice." Andy finally said. "That girl, was very sweet." she said shrugging her shoulders. "I let her in. And I shouldn't have, I could have made her go home but I didn't I let her in."

"Sure of course, she was nice you let her in" Jo said nodding her head.

"So I did and um, we were just talking, she was behind me and we were talking about um hot chocolate and then there was the sh-" Andy said feeling sobs rising in her chest, "The sho- then she, then she got shot, oh god." Andy said as bent forward and rested her hands on her knees taking in slow deep breaths.

Jo stepped closer and rubbed her back "You're doing great. Okay?" she said.

* * *

Sam was waiting outside the trailer for Andy to come out. The sight of her getting shot was running through his head. He wiped his face in his hand and sighed loudly. He heard the trailer door open and turned to see Andy. He grabbed her arm and took her around to the back of the trailer where no one would see them.

"I'm okay, I'm fine but Sam, that was really scary, and it really hurt and..." she was cut off by Sam's hands on her face. Sam just held her face in his hands taking in everything about her appearance. The blood smeared on her face, her messy braid.

"Sam..." Andy whispered as the tears built up in her eyes.

"It's okay. You're okay." Sam said kissing her forehead and pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder, gripping his shirt. "It's okay" Sam said again.

"McNally?" Oliver's voice called. Andy quickly let go of Sam and wiped her tears.

"Yeah?" Andy said coming around the trailer.

"I'm going to drive you back to the station okay?" Oliver said looking between Sam and Andy.

"Sounds good." Andy said following Oliver to the squad.

* * *

"The hospital is five minutes from here, you know, it's a, it's a very quick trip" Oliver said glancing at Andy while driving.

"You know that talk you were going to give me?" Andy said still looking straight ahead.

"What talk?" Oliver asked

"On my first day, you said that we were going to go get coffee and you were going to give me the talk." Andy said looking over at him.

Oliver stared back "That's uh. That's a long time ago." he said looking out his window.

"Not really" Andy said quietly.

"Okay, um. I'm Oliver, Oliver Shaw, I'll be your training officer until further notice. You don't touch anything in the car until I tell you too. You don't write anything down in your memo book until I tell you too. You don't talk other people, you look at me first. You do as I say, not as I do. I know you probably think right now I'm being a bit of a hard ass but if it gets stressed out there I will be because..." Oliver paused looking at Andy before taking a deep breath and continuing, "Because my job is to keep you safe, this crest on my shoulder that represents you. McNally and we're both going home today."

Andy looked at Oliver with tears in her eyes, "that's a really good talk." she said finally as they pulled up to the station.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom! Let me know what you thought by leaving me a review in the little box Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed! It makes my heart so happy! lol **

**To 'Guest' If you don't like the way I'm writing my story then don't read it! It won't hurt my feelings. No one is forcing you. If you want a story written a certain way then how about you write your own story just how you want it!**

**Have I mentioned I HATE anon reviewers? (No? Well I do!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own rb!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"Andy?" Sam said pushing open the woman's locker room door and peeking in.

"Yeah?" Andy replied recognizing Sam's voice. "I'm alone." she said quietly.

Sam came around the corner to her locker. "How are you?" he asked pulling her into a hug cautious of the bruise on her abdomen. "Let me see." he said grabbing the hem of her shirt. Andy didn't fight him on it.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt" she said as she watched Sam's face harden.

"You should go to the hospital" Sam said, putting her shirt down and leaning against the lockers.

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt that bad Sam."

"Your adrenaline is still high, then it will hurt. Please let me take you then I'll take you home." Sam said resting his hand on her waist.

"McNally" Jo said coming around the corner, Sam quickly dropped his hand and stood up straight "Oh Sorry Sam didn't know you were in here." Jo said raising her eyebrows.

"Just checking on my rookie, trying to convince her to go to the hospital." Sam said harshly.

"I was just coming in to tell McNally that Frank gave her tomorrow off and wants to see a note from the doctor for her to work." Jo said standing awkwardly before turning to walk out.

"See so you have to go to the hospital." Sam said matter of factly.

"Fine." Andy said quietly and walked with him out to his truck. It became a routine, he would drive her home from work or to the penny. No one questioned it either. Except Gail. Gail was always throwing in comments about TO's and Rookies dating being against the rules. But Andy had become a really good liar in the past couple months

* * *

"Can you stay with me?" Andy asked as they pulled up to her condo. "please?" she said grabbing Sam's hand.

"Of Course" Sam said as he shut off the truck and grabbed Andy's bag from the back along with his, he'd come to learn to keep and extra set of clothes or two in his gym bag.

"I really appreciate you being here for me, it means a lot." Andy said as they entered her condo. Sam put their bags down and locked the door.

"I'll always be there for you babe" Sam said grabbing her waist and pulling her to him and kissed her.

"Ditto" Andy said reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She gasped and immediately brought her hands down. "I forgot it hurt for a second" she laughed and took a seat on the couch turning on the TV. Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water along with the newly prescribed painkillers.

"Thank you" Andy said taking the pills and water. Sam took a seat on the opposite side of her wound and wrapped his arm around her. They sat on the couch and watched TV together until Andy started to close her eyes.

"Andy, let's get you to bed." Sam said standing up and turning off the TV, he helped her up and brought her to her bedroom, helping her put on her pajama before crawling into bed.

Sam waited until her breathing evened out before he closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning in pain, unfortunately she was laying on her bruised side, she reached over on her night table to get the painkillers and water Sam had put. She swallowed them and turned around surprised to see Sam beside her.

"Good Morning" Sam said kissing her

"Aren't you supposed to be at work? Andy asked confused.

"I took a personal day" he smiled moving closer to her.

"Well isn't that just obvious!" Andy laughed moving her hands onto his chest.

"What? Sarah needed my help today." Sam smiled his dimpled smile.

"Alright dimples. What's for breakfast" she laughed.

"I'm YOUR guest, need I remind you." Sam said pushing himself up on his elbow.

"Yes, well I'm wounded you see, so breakfast in bed sounds great thanks!"

"You're so beautiful" Sam said brushing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Shut up" Andy blushed.

"No really, I love the way you look when you wake up, I love the way your eyes flutter to get used to the brightness, I love the way you sigh and look at me." Sam laughed

"Getting mushy on me Swarek?" Andy questioned. Andy kissed his cheek and sat up. "Well I like what I see as well" she winked and opened her bathroom door. "Shower seems great right now, if you need me I'll be in here." she said throwing her shirt- well technically his shirt, at him.

"Oh I need ya alright" Sam said jumping out of the bed and following her in the bathroom.

* * *

"So whats the deal with Jo?" Andy asked as Sam drove to a diner on the other side of town, they never ate out anywhere near 15th division with the fear of getting caught.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked glancing over at Andy.

"Did she used to work at Fifteen? Everyone but the rookies know her."

"She went to academy with us, was a rookie at fifteen till she got a detective rotation at twenty seven." Sam said not looking at Andy while he spoke, he hated talking about Jo.

"Why is it so awkward between you and her?" Andy asked pushing for more answers.

"We were seeing each other before she transferred to 27. it wasn't serious." Sam said as he pulled up to the diner and shut off the truck.

"oh" is all that Andy said.

"Look you asked, and there was no reason to lie." Sam said looking over at her.

"I know, it just surprised me I guess." Andy said getting out of the truck.

* * *

"Miss?" Sam said ushering the waitress over.

"Is there a problem here?" the short blonde waitress asked.

"There's actually a problem with my BLT here" Sam said pointing to his sandwich, glancing at Andy to see a confused look on her face.

"Really?" the waitress who's name tag read Bethany asked.

"Yeah, I think you better call a hambulance." Sam said with a slight smile, Andy looked down covering a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter.

"Can I get you anything else?" Bethany asked, hands on hips clearly unimpressed.

"Well my girlfriend here was wondering if you had any henway's on the menu?" he asked pointing at Andy.

"What's a Henway?" she asked looking at Andy.

"About three pounds." said Sam which sent Andy into a fit of laughter. The waitress rolled her eyes and walked away.

After Andy quit laughing she looked at Sam who was watching her smiling.

"Girlfriend huh?" she said nudging his foot with hers under the table.

"That's what you are, aren't you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, boyfriend" she said with a giggle as she took a bite of her sandwich.

* * *

**Ah! Welcome to the bottom! Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

**A/N2: I probably won't be updating over the weekend because I'll be very busy with Lacrosse! Does anybody like lacrosse? Play it? Watch it? Let me know! The Edmonton Rush (My favorite team) are going for their 14th win of the season tomorrow! They are undefeated so far! Anyways I hope you guys have a great weekend! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hope you all had a good weekend! As always your reviews make my day so thank you :D Also welcome to all the people who followed over the weekend! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Chapter Five

**_A month later..._**

"You've all been judged... and you've been found capable," Frank said as he stopped and looked at Traci, "resourceful..." he continued passing Dov, "Loyal, dedicated, courageous" he continued as he passed Chris and Gail and stopped in front of Andy, looking her in the eye before carrying on. "So it's with great pleasure that I cut you lose today, and in the great tradition of 15 division I say to your training officers, Coppers cut those ties!" Frank said as the room erupted in cheers.

Sam came in front of Andy and brought the scissors up to her tie and cut it. Andy smiled big and resisted the urge she had to kiss him. She was cut loose. No more TO, no more rules.

"Congrats McNally!" Oliver said breaking the staring contest she was having with Sam. "Drinks at the Penny tonight!" Oliver cheered before walking over to Dov.

"Want a ride to the Penny?" Sam asked flashing a dimpled smile.

"Of Course. Let me go change." Andy said walking into the womans locker room as Sam walked into the Mens.

"McNALLLLY!" Traci screeched coming around the corner "Cut loose!" she said waving her cut tie in front of Andy. Andy laughed as she started undoing her uniform.

"You coming to the Penny tonight Trac?" Andy asked

"Yeah! Need a ride?" Traci asked pulling out her street clothes.

"No Sam just offered. I'll meet you there though!" Andy said grabbing her bag.

"Sounds good" Traci winked before heading to the shower.

Andy walked out of the locker room and into the parking lot to see Sam already sitting in the truck, she threw her bag in the back and jumped in.

"Ready?" Sam asked grabbing her hand and placing it on the middle console.

"Yup! Heard them all making bets on how long it would take for us to start dating" Andy laughed. "Oliver said a week, Noelle said a month, Jerry bets 3 days"

"Of course they'd be betting" Sam laughed as they pulled into the Penny parking lot.

"Can we just sit for a minute?" Andy asked looking at the other Rookies walking inside.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sam asked turning to face her, concern over his face.

"Nothing! I just don't think I can resist kissing you all night so I might as well do it now" Andy laughed leaning over and kissing him.

"Alright McNally, you better be careful though or else we'll never get in there" Sam said against her lips. He pulled back and looked at her. "Great and you look all flushed." Sam laughed jumping out.

They walked into the Penny - which was packed tonight - laughing, Traci waved Andy over to the rookie table and she said goodbye to Sam walking over to her friends.

"CUT LOOSE!" A drunken Gail yelled following cheers from Chris, Dov and Andy. Andy laughed as she shrugged off her coat and walked up to grab a drink. "Liam throw it on my tab" Sam said coming up behind her.

"Well thanks" Andy said with a soft smile.

"How about I take you home tonight?" Sam asked as Liam brought two beers and a pitcher of beer towards Sam.

"Of Course" Andy laughed grabbing the beer and sat with the rookies, followed by Sam, Jerry and Oliver.

"Here you go Rookies." Oliver said holding his glass in the air "Here's to no more pain in the ass rookies!" He yelled.

"I will drink to that" Sam laughed earning him a glare from Andy. He winked and took a nice long sip of his beer.

* * *

"Is it possible that gets harder and harder to resist kissing you at work" a drunken Andy said as she walked up to Sam and hopped in. Sam had offered to drive Andy home in front of her friends when Jerry grabbed Nash to leave and Deckstein called a cab. Using the excuse that it's cheaper than a cab.

"Well when we're at my place you won't have too" Sam said as Andy moved the middle console up so she could sit closer to him. Andy moved over and kissed his cheek. "Mmm Sam Swarek" she said his name rolling off her tongue.

"Yes Andy McNally?" Sam laughed resting his hand on her thigh.

"Nothing, I just like the way you're name sounds" Andy giggled as they pulled up in front of Sam's house. Andy jumped out and ran inside. Sam wasn't even through the door when Andy jumped on him. They quickly tore each other's clothes off leaving a trail as Sam made his way to the bedroom.

* * *

"So thankful for having an afternoon shift tomorrow" Andy laughed as she traced circles on Sam's chest, him doing the same on her back.

"Well one of us does." Sam said as he looked over at the clock. "Only have to be awake in 4 hours" Sam groaned as he reached over and turned off the lamp beside his bed.

"Are you happy Sam?" Andy asked as he got back in place beside her.

"Of course I am, are you?" Sam asked as he kissed her temple.

"I'm happier then I have been in a loooong time" Andy smiled turning her head to kiss him. "Do you think people know about us?" she laughed against his lips.

"It's all speculation, Oliver keeps asking me if somethings up but I keep telling him you're my rook." Sam said as he intertwined his fingers with hers underneath the covers.

"Not a rook anymore." Andy smiled. "Do you think I'll be your permanent partner now that your not my TO?"

"Yeah, Frank talked to me about it already, asked if I'd rather ride solo, I told him you were a solid cop and I would like to keep you as my partner" Sam said as he yawned.

"So we really are partners now?" Andy said excitingly as she rolled over to face time placing her hand on his cheek.

"In and out of work" Sam said letting out another yawn.

"Okay I get the hint you can stop yawning and go to sleep now." Andy laughed

"Goodnight Sweetheart" Sam said as he kissed her head.

"Goodnight Dimples" Andy laughed softly before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Andy woke up the next morning and reached for Sam on his side of the bed only to feel cold sheets. She looked at the clock on the end table to see it was already 11am. It was weird that Sam didn't wake her before work. She got up out of his bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor and tossing it on before going to find her phone. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her phone off the counter and hit speed dial three.

_"Hey you've reached Sam Swarek, leave a message and I'll call you back" _

"Hey Dimples, can't believe you left me in bed and didn't wake me up! I'll just see you at shift change then, I.. uh yeah I'll talk to you later. Bye" Andy said as she hung up the phone.

She walked over to the kitchen island to grab the water when a note caught her attention.

_McNally,  
You aren't going to like me very much once you finish reading this letter. I can almost guarantee that. I'm going undercover. I'm breaking the rules even telling you about this but we all know that I don't play by the rules. _

_I don't know how long I'll be gone but I had to go. It was a request from HQ and they needed someone to go in now. I'm the best undercover cop they have and I need to bust this guy. I hope you aren't too mad at me for disappearing in the middle of the night and leaving you to wake up in a cold bed, if I had to have another copper undercover with me it would be you, but this is a one person job and this guy is dangerous. I left you my spare house key and truck key. Please use my truck McNally I don't want you walking home alone at night and even though I'm not there, stay at my place for the whole time I'm gone if you want. I'll see you when I'm back sweetheart._

_Love, Sam. _

_p.s Did I mention you sleep talk? It's cute and I love you too. I do. _

Andy put the letter down and tried to process everything in her head as she looked out the window to see Sam's truck in the driveway. Was he insane? She couldn't drive that thing around without people knowing they were together. Maybe that's what he wanted...

Andy walked back into Sam's room and sat on the bed reading the letter over and over again. Last time he was undercover for eight months, she didn't know what she would do without him for a week never mind eight months. She put the letter down on the bed and walked into the bathroom and decided to take a hot shower to calm herself down.

* * *

**I made a lot of changes to this chapter before I posted it and I'm still not sure what I think about it :/ So let me know what you think by leaving me a review in the little box below.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Thank's to everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed! Reviews give me so much more motivation to write knowing that you guys actually enjoy what I write :)

**DISCLAIMER: I wish but I dont own RB.**

* * *

Chapter Six

_**Two weeks later:** _

"Andy we're heading to the penny tonight, you gonna come?" Gail asked as they sat down for parade.

"I don't know. Maybe." Andy said as she sat down beside Chris.

"Come on Andy you haven't come out in forever." Dov said.

"I know I'm sorry, but my dad's just having a rough time and needs my help." Andy said, she felt bad about using her dad as an excuse but she just didn't feel like going out ever since Sam left.

* * *

Andy had been paired with Oliver that day and the day went by quickly, lucky for Andy. She was so tired by the end of the day that she didn't even bother to change out of her uniform, she just grabbed her bag and walked down the familiar road to Sam's house. The first night without Sam she had gone to her own apartment but she just could't sleep without him. So at two in the morning she walked from her apartment to Sam's house and that's where she's been since he left.

Andy walked through Sam's door and put in the four number alarm code in. She sighed as she walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. She tried to clean his house as much as she could to keep the time passing but halfway through doing something she would start to have a horrible feeling and would start to cry. She used his body wash in the shower just so it would help her fall asleep at night.

She never wanted to be the type of girl that couldn't go a day without seeing her boyfriend but Sam was different, he made her feel something she'd never felt before. Love. And she couldn't wait to tell him that when she saw him.

* * *

"I might not need three, but it would be good to have a few fresh faces ready." Donovan Boyd said behind the closed doors of Franks office.

"Would this have anything to do with the case Swarek is working?" Frank asked leaning against the glass.

" Oh is Swarek working a case? I did-"

"Come on Boyd, guy disappears on me in the middle of the night and leaves nothing but a voice mail? Now that's just rude" Frank laughed.

"Well I'm not picking Peck, she'd stick out too much in a crowd. So I guess McNally, Nash and Epstein." Boyd said as Frank and him headed out to Parade.

* * *

"Okay, last but not least I wanted to let you know that a couple rookies will be sitting out of rotation today to help the infamous Donovan Boyd with a special undercover exercise. McNally, Nash, Epstein, hang back so Boyd can brief you on your assignment. Diaz and Peck, you'll be riding together today. Dismissed." Frank said clapping his hands together.

* * *

"Alright, no phones or wallets, hand 'em over" Boyd said as he grabbed three phones and three wallets from the rookies while they stood on the side of the road near the outskirts of Toronto.

"Okay, hold out your hands I got a present for you." Boyd said reaching in his pocket and placing a bus token in each of the rookies hands.

"Why a bus token?" Dov asked as he looked at it in his hand.

"In case you need a bus token." Boyd said sharply as he got in the car and drove off.

"Well catch ya guys later" Dov said crossing the street and walking back the way they came.

Andy and Traci started walking towards the direction that Boyd went when Andy heard a car coming up.

"Follow my lead." Andy said approaching the car causing it to slow down.

"Excuse me! Hi, sorry! My name is Candice and this is my friend and see we just got into town from Wisconsin and, long story short, she had to pee" Andy said pointing to Traci, "So we quickly got off at the last hotel stop and when we came back out the airport shuttle was gone so we lost all our money and luggage and we were wondering if we could catch a ride?"

"That's terrible, but sorry I'm already late" the woman explained

"That's okay! Just to as far as you're going, we can squeeze" Andy said looking in the backseat.

"Here, just catch a cab" the woman said handing Andy a $20 bill.

"Thank you that's really generous" Andy smiled as the woman drove away.

"Ah ha! $20 dollars!" Andy exclaimed as they kept walking up the road.

"Well now what?" Traci asked.

"We're by the airport right? There should be this bar called the alpine inn just up here, heard the TO's talking about it. Let's check it out." Andy said as they kept walking.

* * *

"So what you ladies in town for?" one of the guys Andy and Traci we're playing in pool asked.

"Conference" Andy smiled playing around with her pool stick. "Different one then you though." Andy smiled as she noticed the name tag on the mans shirt.

"What do you do for work?" the guy asked.

"I'm in insurance" Andy smiled watching as Traci took her turn.

"Both of you?" the other guy asked.

"No" Traci laughed "I'm just keeping her company, I tend to think her job is a little boring."

"Cause yours is just so exciting" Andy laughed.

"What do you do?" the men asked at the same time.

"I'm a stripper" Traci said as she sunk the eight ball. "Pay up gentlemen"

"A stripper? Really?" Andy whispered to Traci as she took a sip of her drink.

* * *

Throughout the night Andy and Traci kept playing pool against people to win money. They were taking a break when a tall guy walked up to them.

"This table open?" he asked smiling at Andy and Traci.

"For $20" Traci smiled back.

"How about we make it $40?" the guy smiled pulling cash from his pocket.

"Depends who's your partner?" Andy asked. The man smiled and looked past the two girls.

"Yo JD!" he yelled, Andy and Traci turned to see a guy with his back to them downing his beer, slowly turning. Andy took in a sharp breath when she locked eyes with him. Sam.

* * *

Andy missed the eight ball which was the last ball on the table. "Sorry" she said to Traci. It was JD's turn now and he aimed and sunk it in the hole.

"Pay up ladies" Sam said pointing the stick at them.

"Wait - let's go double or nothing" Jamie Brennen said.

"I'm out" Andy said placing her pool stick down.

"Well no offense sweetheart but your bringing your partner down. Doreen? What do you say?" Jamie asked Traci. "A little one on one?" he smiled.

"Okay, let's play" Traci smiled looking at Andy.

"Want to get a drink Candice?" Sam asked moving away from Jamie and Traci.

* * *

"So Candice, what are you in town for?" Sam asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Conference. I'm in insurance." Andy said nervously looking at Traci who was winning in the pool game so far.

"Wow sounds interesting" Sam laughed.

"It's really boring actually." Andy said taking a sip of her drink. "But we stopped to go to the bathroom and the bus left without us so now we have no luggage and no hotel." Andy said looking over at the pool table where Traci was playing.

"I've been through worse, you'll be fine." Sam said taking a sip of his beer.

"How about you? What do you do?" Andy asked placing her hands on her lap, she didn't know why she was so nervous.

"I work in a warehouse that Jamie owns." Sam said simply, obviously not wanting to go into more detail.

Andy looked over as Traci was finishing up her game.

"But we better get going, we have a 6am flight back to Wisconsin" Andy said standing up putting on her jacket.

"Yeah you need to find a place to rest your head, get some sleep. Not here." Sam said quietly. Andy just nodded and walked over to Traci.

"Nice to meet you Jamie, JD. Maybe we'll see you around sometime." Andy smiled before following Traci out the door.

* * *

"Okay that was seriously bad ass. You heard about this place through Swarek didn't you?!" Traci said as they walked up the stairs to the motel.

"Okay maybe he mentioned it once but I didn't know he was going to be there! But we stuck to what we knew and won a bunch of money." Andy said laughing as they knocked on the motel door.

"Who is this guy?" Andy asked as the door opened.

"You Donny?" Traci asked the man in front of them asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Doreen and this is Candice. Jamie sent us." Traci said as he opened the door wider to invite them in.

* * *

"Got some coke and $80" Traci laughed as she hailed a cab.

"I think I'll just uh meet you at the station." Andy said as Traci got in the cab.

"McNally... Swarek, he's off limits" Traci warned.

"I know. I know" Andy said as she closed Traci's cab door watching the cab pull away from the curb.

* * *

"Well would you look who's back." Jamie said nodding towards the door. Sam turned his head and saw Andy, his heart began to race and he took a deep breath.

"Hi." Andy said stopping in front of Sam. "I'm going to be on a flight back home and then I'll be gone. So I was wondering if you weren't doing anything..." Andy said trailing off getting really nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm with my boss. And I wouldn't want you to miss your flight" Sam said as he placed his beer back down on the counter.

"Okay" Andy said shrugging her shoulders "then I'm gone" she said turning away and walking out.

"JD, you and me, we have business right? We can talk about it tomorrow, or even next week. But a woman like that, she doesn't walk into your life every day." Jamie laughed. "Go"

Sam grabbed his coat and put it on as he pushed the bar door open, he saw Andy standing in front of him, back to him. He placed his arm on her shoulder and spun her around. "Let's go" he smiled.

* * *

"So you can just turn the cameras off?" Andy asked as she handed Sam her jacket and looked around his apartment.

"Gotta have some sort of life." Sam laughed as he held her jacket in his hands. "Listen I'm going to call you a cab, you're going to get in it and it'll take you to the station. You'll get in uniform and forget you saw me."

"No." Andy said walking backwards, unbuttoning her shirt, she hoisted herself up on the counter and waited for Sam to walk over.

"Andy..." he sighed walking over to her. "This is dangerous. You can't be here"

"Sam, you didn't even tell me you were going to take the undercover job, then you just left me in your house telling me to use you're truck, I can't just drive around in your truck while you're not here. People would defiantly know we're together. Then you tell me you love me, in a note." Andy said wiping an escaped tear from her eye.

"Don't cry. Please. I didn't even know about it till I got a call in the morning about it. I didn't even go to the station, I packed a small bag and Boyd picked me up." Sam said resting his forehead against hers. "I love you Andy McNally, and I don't care who knows as long as YOU know. When I'm done this job I want you to move in with me, I want to come home to you every night and I want to wake up to you every day, I want your stuff mixed in with mine and I want us to be together." Sam said kissing her softly.

"God, I love you so much" Sam said again as he lifted her up. "I missed you, I miss you so much" Sam said.

"I love you" Andy said kissing him again.

* * *

**Welcome to the bottom, a couple people guessed he would be undercover to catch Brennen so congrats you were right! Let me know what you think by leaving me a review! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just realized that I didn't even post a chapter yesterday! I'm Sorry! But here's the next chapter!**

**Obviously this is end of season two I'm taking things from but I'm not exactly going along with it, I'm throwing my own ideas and thoughts into it! **

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Rookie Blue.  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven

"I screwed up Traci." Andy said as she paced back and forth in the locker room.

"You went and saw Sam didn't you?" Traci said already knowing the answer.

"Yes a couple nights ago and last night and this morning Jamie Brennen stopped by." Andy said "This is so wrong, I have to tell Frank."

"Andy just calm down, so you stuck to your undercover name Candace right?" Traci said standing up and placing her hands on Andy's arms. "Andy relax."

"I have to tell Frank Traci." Andy said hanging her head.

* * *

"McNally, come in." Frank smiled from behind his desk.

"Sir, I need to talk to you..." Andy said coming into his office and sitting down.

"Sure, is everything okay?" Frank asked. Andy explained everything and right after she finished Donovan Boyd knocked on Frank's door.

"Frank." he said looking between McNally and Frank. "I need a minute"

"McNally, wait here." Frank said harshly before closing his door and walking quickly with Boyd. Andy sat looking at the pictures around the desk. After a couple minutes she looked out of Frank's office to see everyone running around in panic. Andy saw Traci and ran out of Frank's office.

"Trac, what's going on?" Andy asked panicked.

"Swarek's off the radar." Traci said. Andy felt her heart sink.

"Keys" Andy mumbled

"What?" Traci asked confused.

"Traci your keys, give them to me please" Andy begged. Traci handed her keys over and Andy ran out of the station.

* * *

Andy pulled up in front of Sam's cover condo and saw all the police cars and the crime scene tape, she ran up the stairs into Sam's condo and saw blood, she searched all the faces in the room and spotted Jerry.

"Jerry, where's Sam" Andy asked panic in her voice.

"McNally what are you doing here?" Jerry asked surprised.

"All non necessary personal need to vacate the premises!" Boyd said coming in. "What the hell is she doing here!?" he yelled. "Get her out of her NOW!" Jerry grabbed Andy and started pulling her out of the room.

* * *

" Okay so you run into Swarek during your undercover assignment" Boyd said in the interrogation room. Andy sat across from him and Frank was in the corner.

"Yeah, but we stuck to our covers." Andy said

"How many times did you see him?" Boyd asked

"Once, twice." Andy stuttered "the night of the assignment and then he called me last night and I went over and stayed the night, this morning Jamie Brennen came by and said something about Sam doing business out of his warehouse. Then we waited an hour and I walked around the building four times before leaving to make sure no one saw me. I'm sorry sir" Andy said looking at Frank.

"I don't even know what to say McNally!" Frank said raising his voice at her.

* * *

"This morning sometime Sam Swarek went missing, he was working undercover for Jamie Brennen. This is the last contact we have with him" Boyd said standing in front of the room full of officers before hitting play on the video at the front of the room. Sam answered the door and was talking with Brennen.

_"So where's Candace?" Jamie asked looking around the condo._

_"Uh, downtown I think? Wanted to do some shopping." Sam said cleaning some things up._

_"Okay, well want to go for lunch?" Jamie asked_

_"Yeah sure, I'll meet you there."_

_"Non-sense, I'm parked out front." Jamie said as they both left the apartment._

"We didn't have time to contact him because this isn't a scheduled meet, but Jamie Brennen has not shown up for work and Sam hasn't called or texted in. So I want everybody calling neighbours keep it simple, just ask if they have seen or heard from him lately." Boyd said.

"Who's Candace?" Luke asked standing at the back of the room.

"We have officers going to check the warehouse, known places and the boating dock, Let's go find him." Boyd said ignoring the question and walking down the aisle to outside the room.

"Who's Candice?" Luke asked again only to get ignored. "Jerry." Luke said turning to Jerry.

"McNally. McNally is Candice." Jerry said sighing and leaving the room.

* * *

"Alright so they searching Jamie's boat and Sam's cover boat and there was nothing so we need to explore different options." Luke said walking into the room of rookies.

"So where should we start looking now?" Andy asked sitting at the computer looking at Jamie's file.

"I don't know Andy! Let me think!" Luke yelled harshly causing the room to go silent.

"I want to find him too Luke." Andy said fighting back.

"Yeah, I bet you do.. Candice." Luke said through a clenched jaw. Andy sighed and got up and walked out of the room.

"McNally!" Boyd called from Frank's office. Andy walked in and sat down.

"McNally, I just wanted to let you know that you shouldn't be helping with this investigation, you will be suspended, so I want you to change out of your uniform and hand in your badge for now." Frank said crossing his arms behind the desk.

"Sir, please let me help. I know I can help!" Andy cried.

"Oh yes, you've helped quite enough already" Boyd threw at her.

"Boyd, let me handle this please." Frank sighed.

"Don't fight me on this Andy." Frank said sternly. Andy nodded and stood up placing her badge on the desk and walking out towards the locker rooms.

Andy was changing into her street clothes when she remembered reading on Jamie's file that his wife and daughter had been killed in a car crash a couple months ago, she quickly changed and ran into the room the rookies were in.

"Are there any properties under Jamie's wife's name?" Andy asked

"We checked already, nothing under Margaret Brennen." Dov said.

"What's her maiden name?" Traci asked. The rookies began searching through the files surrounded around them.

"Found it, Maggie, Margaret Wilder." Chris said punching it in the computer.

"One property listed under that name but I can't tell if there is a house on it." Chris said trying to zoom in.

"I can" Dov said looking around the room at Luke "There is."

"Gear up Rooks, I'll go tell Frank." Luke said leaving the room. "Except you McNally, you're staying."

"That's not your call!" Andy said standing up.

"Actually Andy, correct me if I'm wrong but didn't you just hand in your badge to Frank? You're suspended Andy you shouldn't even be here! You're the reason Sam is in this mess! I always knew you were sleeping with him!" Luke yelled stepping closer to Andy.

"Whoa Callaghan buddy, let me take care of this one." Oliver said grabbing Andy and walking away with her, they start walking towards the front of the station.

"So what Oliver? You're just gonna kick me out too?" Andy asked with tears in her eyes.

"No. My squads out front." Oliver smiled pushing the doors open.

* * *

"Kill the sirens upon approach." Oliver said as they rounded the corner to the house.

"Stay in the car McNally. Listen to me this once. Don't let Callaghan see you." Oliver said as he got out. Andy watched as they walked into the house and she saw the flashlights go throughout the house. She sat silently as she slowly watched the flashlights disappear. Just as she thought they would come out empty handed she heard Oliver through the radio.

"This is Shaw, put a rush on the medics we have an officer injured and one in custody." Andy jumped out of the squad and stood as she heard more sirens in the distance. She saw Traci and Noelle walk out, then she saw Oliver with Jamie Brennen cuffed. That's when her heart stopped. Sam walked out, his face cut and bruised, shirt torn.

"Candace good to see you" Jamie said as Oliver loaded him in Noelle's squad. Sam stopped at the beginning of the drive way to the house looking around, when his eyes landed on Andy. She saw him let out a breath and sigh and a soft smile appear on his lips. He nodded his head telling her to come to him.

Andy walked through the crowd of people, brushing past Luke who was watching her and Sam, but she didn't care. Andy stopped in front of Sam and looked up at him.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey" Sam said back.

"How are you?" Andy asked then laughed at her question.

"I'm good now" Sam said laughing at her. Sam raised his right hand to her waist and pulled her closer.

"Sam..." Andy whispered

"I don't care Andy. I don't." Sam said, his face inches from hers. He closed the space between them and kissed her. Andy rested a hand on his chest to keep herself standing up when she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Officer Swarek, we're going to have to take you down to the hospital." the paramedic said.

"Come with me." Sam grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her towards the ambulance.

* * *

An hour later Sam was back at the station changing into the extra clothes he kept in his locker, he was about to leave to go see Frank when Boyd came in front of him.

"Glad to have you back Sammy." Boyd said smiling.

"Yup" Sam said

"Listen Sammy, that rookie-" Boyd said as Sam cut him off.

"That Rookie's name is Officer McNally, and almost a year on the job she's ten times the cop you'll ever be." Sam yelled.

"Sammy..." Boyd said.

"No Boyd, she didn't blow my cover. God's Good Grace did." Sam said

"The boat?" Boyd asked confused

"That was in a drug raid a couple months back. Brennen knew it was in Police custody." Sam said. "You're done."

Sam slammed the locker room door leaving Boyd by himself.

* * *

Andy walked out of the station and started down the sidewalk when a truck pulled up beside her.

"Hey." Sam said rolling down the window.

"Hey" Andy said walking towards the truck.

"So, what happened?" he asked

"Suspended. 3 weeks, you?" Andy asked.

"I got yelled at. Then suspended." Sam smiled.

"I'm sorry" Andy said looking down.

"Get in" Sam said pushing the door open. "Wanna try being normal together now?"

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Andy laughing as she got in the truck

"I have no idea" Sam said kissing her.

* * *

**What did you think of this chapter? Let me know by leaving a review! :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope everyone had a great weekend! Heres the next chapter :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own RB.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"Flight 78 to Vegas now boarding" the lady on the overhead speaker said.

"Andy wake up" Sam said shaking her a little.

"Hmm?" Andy mumbled as she sat up straight and stretched.

"Our flight is boarding" He laughed picking up their carry-on bags.

"Who's idea was this six am flight?" Andy yawned.

"Yours" Sam laughed handed the woman their tickets and passports.

"Oh right" Andy laughed.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen the weather is 28 degrees and sunny, and I would personally like to welcome you to Las Vegas! Thanks for riding with us today and have a great time!" the pilot said over the intercom.

"Viva Las Vegas!" Andy said as they walked over to grab their luggage.

"Let's go you goof, the airport taxi is waiting for us" Sam said as he grabbed their luggage and walked outside into the hot humid weather.

"Planet Hollywood please!" Andy smiled as she slid over in the cab to make room for Sam. He got in and wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer to him.

"Getting suspended isn't that bad" Andy laughed resting her head on Sam's shoulder.

"What should we do first!?" Andy asked as they drove down the strip.

"We could walk the strip and visit the hotels and casinos." Sam offered.

"Oh and visit the wax museum. And let's go to the pirate show at Treasure Island" Andy smiled as they pulled up to Planet Hollywood hotel."

"And Freemont street!" Sam said as he pulled out money to pay the cab driver. They grabbed their luggage and walked into the hotel.

"Welcome to Planet Hollywood! Do you have a reservation?" the cheery woman at the reception desk asked.

"Yes, Sam Swarek" Sam said handing his license and credit card over to the woman.

"Welcome Mr. Swarek, I will have someone grab your bags and you can head on up to your room" the woman said handing him two cards for the rooms.

"Thank you" Andy said intertwining her hand with Sam's as they walked to the elevator.

Sam slid the key card into the slot and turned the door handle.

"Oh. My. God" Andy breathed as she walked throughout the suite. It had a king size bed, a Jacuzzi tub, built in kitchen and an amazing view of the strip. "This is amazing" Andy said gripping the curtains keeping them open so the sunlight can come in.

"Glad you think it's great." Sam said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "How about we head down to the casino and then grab some dinner?"

"Sounds great" Andy smiled, "I'm going to fix myself up and change."

Sam walked over to the bed and opened the suitcase finding a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and changing quickly while waiting for Andy to come out.

* * *

Ten minutes later Sam heard the bathroom door open, he put down the magazine he was reading and laughed as he turned around "Took you long enough McNa-" he cut off his words at the sight of her. She had taken her hair out of her braid so it was wavy and she put on a little makeup. She was wearing a maxi dress with matching flip flops.

"What?" Andy said standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Speechless McNally, you make me speechless." Sam said walking up to her and kissing her.

"Well you don't look half bad either" Andy said smoothing out his shirt and kissing his cheek. "Ready to hit the town Swarek?" Andy said grabbing her purse and sunglasses.

"Oh yes" Sam said following her out like a lost puppy.

* * *

A couple hours later they were standing outside the Treasure Island hotel watching the pirate show.

"Andy" Sam said as he gripped her hand tighter.

"Yes?" Andy said tearing her eyes away from the show to look up at him.

"You're beautiful" Sam said smiling a dimpled smile. Andy blushed and looked down. Sam pulled her closer as she rested her head against him.

As they walked back to the hotel hand in hand, the stopped at every casino playing one slot. They walked into the air conditioned MGM Grand Hotel when they were passed by a bunch of photographers running to the front desk where there was a man in sunglasses and a bunch of body guards. Sam lead Andy to the elevator and hit the button to the casino. Just as the doors began to close a tall built man and another man walked into the elevator and closed the doors.

Andy looked over at the second man who was removing his hat and glasses.

"Man the paparazzi can be a killer." the man said.

"You're Robert Downey Jr..." Sam said eyes widening and his grip tightened on Andy's hand.

"I wish I wasn't right now" Robert laughed.

"I'm... I'm Sam. And this is my girlfriend Andy" Sam said stuttering which caused Andy to giggle.

"Nice to meet you" Robert said shaking their hands.

"Mind if I get a picture?" Sam asked as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"No problems" Robert said as his body guard grabbed Sam's phone and the three posed for a picture.

"Thanks man!" Sam said with a dimpled smile as him and Andy got off the elevator.

Sam stood and watched as the elevator doors closed.

"Have a little man crush do ya?" Andy giggled

"Andy, sweetheart. That was the one and only Robert Downey Jr! We just met Iron MAN!" Sam said looking at the picture again.

"You are such a dork. Come on" Andy laughed grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the slot machines.

* * *

"Okay last machine, make it a good one" Andy yawned as Sam dragged her to a machine and sat down. Sam inserted a quarter and watched as the numbers lined up. His eyes went wide as a light at the top of the machine lit up and an alarm started blaring.

"Sam..." Andy said as she looked around at the room full of people staring at them.

"Andy, we just won five million dollars..." he said as an employee came up to him.

"Congratulations! If you two want to follow me we can give you you're check." the gentleman smiled.

* * *

The sleepyness Andy was feeling was suddenly replaced with adrenaline when the alarm on the machine started going off.

After they left the casino Sam wanted to go celebrate so they went to the bar in the hotel.

Andy woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, she tried to remember what had happened when they got to the bar in the hotel, but it was blank. She could taste tequila in her mouth and the thought of it made her want to throw up. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She quickly scanned the room for Sam and didn't see him, as she opened the bathroom door she couldn't hold back the laughter of the sight in front of her.

Sam was laying in the bathtub, feet hanging over the edge cuddling a bottle of tequila, wearing a sombrero and with at least 30 beads on his neck and in just his boxers. The sound of laughter made him stir and he groaned and opened his eyes to see Andy laughing so hard there was no sound coming from her as she was taking pictures.

"I guess I fell in" he groaned again as he struggled to stand up. He sat on the edge of the tub for a couple minutes as he tried to get the room to stop spinning. He stood beside Andy at the sink who was brushing her teeth and still laughing at him.

"Toothbrush please" he said quietly as she handed him his toothbrush. Sam looked at Andy through the mirror who was in his white button up shirt when he noticed something on her ribs.

"What the?" He said as he lifted the shirt and started laughing like crazy.

"WHAT!?" She exclaimed as she quickly spit in the sink and turned to see in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. An infinity sign with Vegas 2011 in it

"Please be fake, please be fake" she said quietly as she wet her hands and started rubbing the mark on her skin. She let out the breath she was holding when the ink started to smear.

"I guess fake tattoo's were on the agenda last night." Sam laughed as he rinsed his mouth.

"What. Did. We. Do. Last. Night" Andy laughed as she grabbed her phone and opened her pictures app.

Sam stood beside her looking at the phone. They laughed as they saw all the pictures they took last night, some with complete strangers, all holding a shot glass and laughing, Andy kept swiping when she came across a picture of her and Sam on Fremont street wearing tons of beads, they looked at the background of the pictures and noticed how many people were walking around wearing beads.

"Must of been Marti gras themed or something last night" Andy laughed.

"Well that would explain these" Sam laughed as he took off the large amount of beads on his neck.

"These are great pictures" she laughed. She opened her texts and saw a video sent to Traci at five in the morning. It was Sam and Andy on the strip and they were laughing a lot in between words. _"Traccccciiiiiiii!" _A drunken Andy yelled into the camera. _"Next time we go to vegas you have to come" Andy started laughing as she switched the camera to show the strip, when Sam jumped in front of the camera and started slurring "Yeah Nash, next time its you me mcnally and barber!" _

Andy put her phone down and crawled back into bed where Sam was.

"First night and we don't even remember it" she laughed as she cuddled up beside him. Just as she got comfy Sam stiffened and jumped out of bed.

"I'm gonna be sick!" he yelled as he ran to the bathroom.

"Oh Jose Cuervo you were not nice to us last night" Andy laughed as she walked into the bathroom to see if Sam was okay.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! Opinions? Suggestions? Thoughts? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know by leaving me a review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Im glad you guys liked that last chapter! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

"Sam I don't think I can do this..." Andy said as she looked out the window of the small plane.

"Andy, I'll be right beside you the whole time. We can do this together." Sam said grabbing her hand.

"Sam we are going to jump out of a plane..." she said looking out the window again.

"We will be fine. This is a once in a lifetime thing." Sam reassured him as Andy's phone started ringing.

"HELLO?" Andy shouted into the phone. "YES SIR, OK, YES WE WILL BE THERE, THANK YOU SO MUCH." Andy said hanging up the phone.

"What was that about?" Sam asked confused.

"We have a meeting with headquarters in two days. So let's jump out of this plane and spend our last night in vegas cause we have to go home tomorrow!" Andy said excitingly shoving her phone back into the zipped pocket and standing up as the door opened.

"Andy wait -" Sam said grabbing her hand.

"Come on Sam! This is great news!" Andy said.

"I know sweetheart. I agree but there;s something I want to ask you!" Sam said shouting over the loud wind.

"Okay..." Andy said eyeing him suspiciously.

"This past week has been amazing, and I realized that I hate not being with you. I want to come home from work to you. I want you to move in with me. Wel not exactly move in, but I want us to buy a house together. Where we can spend the rest of our lives." Sam said staring into Andy's eyes. After a couple moments of silence the instructor told them it was time to jump.

"So what do you say McNally? You okay with waking up to me and ending your days with me?"

"I would be pretty dumb to say no to you Sam Swarek." Andy said kissing him. "Now let's be crazy and jump out of this plane" Andy said as she put the helmet on.

"Three... Two... One..." The instructor said as he and his partner jumped. Sam grabbed Andy's hand and jumped pulling her with him.

* * *

"Hello folks. Just wanted to inform you that we will be arriving in Toronto in about 30 minutes. we will be preparing for landing so please place you're carry-ons back above you or under your seat and the seat belt sign has been turned on." the flight attendant said though the speaker.

"This was such a fun week and a half" Andy smiled at Sam wrapping her arm under his.

"I bought you something" Sam smiled pulling a bag from his side.

"Why?" And said taking the bag and opening it to reveal a beautiful pandora charm bracelet with a cop badge charm, a heart charm, a slot machine charm and an engraved charm that had S+A on it.

"Beautiful bracelet for a beautiful woman" Sam said placing the bracelet on her. "A badge because you're one of the best cops I know, a heart because you own my heart, a slot machine because we won! and that one with the S and A is cause I love you."

"I love it, and you" Andy smiled as she admired the bracelet on her wrist.

"I love you too." Sam said kissing her temple. "So tomorrow I'm going to set up a meeting with a Realtor so we can find a house. I guess we should talk about what kind of house we want. Or if we want a house. Maybe a condo. Apartment?" Sam said.

Andy laughed "I want whatever you want. I'm easy"

Sam raised his eyebrow and started laughing.

"You know what I mean!" Andy said punching his arm playfully.

* * *

"Sam, wheres my tank top!?" Andy shouted from the bathroom.

"Here" Sam said walking into the bathroom giving her, her shirt.

"thank you. God I feel like I'm loosing everything" Andy said as she brushed on a couple coats of mascara.

"Stop worrying. Everything is going to be fine" Sam said kissing her. "We're leaving in 10." he said going to start the truck.

* * *

As they pulled up to Head Quarters Andy noticed Frank walking inside. Sam noticed the worried look on Andy's face.

"Don't worry, I bet we'll be on tomorrow's rotation." Sam smiled as he smoothed out his dress shirt and shut off the truck

"Yeah maybe for you! You didn't screw up a major operation!" Andy said checking her lip gloss in the mirror.

"Neither did you Andy. Boyd did. Brennen didn't suspect I was a cop until I mentioned the boat. You just jumped the gun too soon and told Frank everything, you panicked when Brennen told you to get out of town. But he was protected Candace from J.D" Sam said as he grabbed Andy's hand. "This isn't your fault and I know that and most importantly Frank knows that."

"Okay" Andy said looking at Sam.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess." she said as she stepped out of the truck with shaky hands.

* * *

"We're here today to discuss the situation where Andrea McNally and Sam Swarek started seeing each other while Mr. Swarek was undercover compromising a major operation." Superintendent Peck stated as she looked around the room. "Donovan Boyd will not be apart of this as he has resigned." she said glancing at the table across from her that obtained Frank and Sam. Andy was to wait outside until Sam was done giving his story.

"Sam, why don't you go first to tell us what happened?" Superintendent Peck smiled as she pressed record on the recorder in front of her.

"I went undercover and a couple weeks later, while at The Alpine Inn with Jamie Brennen I ran into Officer McNally and Officer Nash who were undercover for Boyd as well for the night. Jamie and I along with McNally and Nash played two rounds of pool before they left. A couple hours later, Officer McNally returned and she and I went to my cover apartment. The second time we met, she spent the night and Jamie Brennen came over in the morning. Officer McNally was not the reason our cover was blown. My cover was blown because Donovan Boyd gave me a boat in my cover story that was in police custody due to the cops already busting it last year during a drug raid. That is how he figured out I was a cop. Jamie Brennen had no intention on getting back into the business. Despite all the horrible things he'd done in the past, he had turned into a good man." Sam finished as he glanced at his superiors.

"Very Well. Thank you Mr. Swarek. You can wait outside and send Ms. McNally in."

* * *

Andy came in and shared her side of the story which matching up to Sam's exactly.

"Ms. McNally, why do you think we should allow you and Mr. Swarek back on duty?" One of the white shirts asked.

"I love this job. Ever since I was little I knew I wanted to be a cop. We made a mistake continuing contact while he was undercover and I am completely aware of that. But Sam Swarek taught me everything I know. He is a good cop and has trained me to be a good cop. I believe if you let us back on duty Sam can continue to show you how good of a cop he is and I can prove to you that I can be a good cop as well." Andy said confidently.

* * *

Andy looked through the clear glass doors as the other white shirts talked with Frank. She hadn't realized she was bouncing her leg so violently until she felt Sam's hand on her knee. "Andy.. Relax" Sam whispered with a small smile on his face.

"I'm just worried. What if I ruined not only my career but yours. You love this job." Andy said looking at the floor.

"Everything is going to be fine. If we both get fired. Hell we'll move to some tropical place. I mean we do have a lot of money now." Sam said winking. Andy kept forgetting that Sam had won the jackpot in vegas.

"You have a lot of money." Andy said.

"Whats mine is yours. And I don't NEED to work anymore, neither do you. So whatever happens, just know that we'll be together no matter what.' Sam said giving her a dimpled smile.

Andy looked up just in time to see Frank coming out of the room.

"Boss. What's the final decision?" Sam asked.

"Full-Duty starts tomorrow. But this is the first and last warning. If there is anything else that is done because of your relationship, badges will be taken. Understood?" Frank asked.

"Yes Sir" Sam and Andy said in unison.

"Good, See you two tomorrow." Frank smiled.

"Your place or mine?" Andy asked.

"Well, it's only 11. We could call a realtor and look at a place for us." Sam smiled standing up.

"Sounds great!" Andy said grabbing his hand and following him out."

* * *

**Hate it? Like it? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know! :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So now we're about in season 3 that I'm going to be taking things out of for the story. I know that Noelle didn't have her baby till late season 3 but in my story she's going to have already had the baby. Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"Trac what are you doing Saturday?" Andy asked as she did up her uniform shirt. She and Sam had been back at work for a week now and everyone knew they were together.

"Nothing yet. Might have Leo, why whats up?" Traci asked as she sat on the bench waiting for her friend.

"Well ya know, I might need some help painting." Andy said turning to her friend.

"You can't paint your apartment, you're only renting"

"I mean help painting the house me and Swarek bought" Andy smiled.

"No. Friggen. Way. Not even moving in together but buying a house together!?" Traci squealed.

"I KNOW! We get the keys tomorrow!" Andy said jumping up and down as Noelle walked into the locker room.

Andy cleared her throat and stood straight.

"McNally, Nash." Noelle said as she opened her locker, placing Olivia down on the bench in her car seat.

"Hey Noelle, Hello Ms. Olivia" Andy said as she picked Olivia out of her car seat. "Let me take her to parade! Get her off your hands for a couple minutes."

"Okay, give her to her father after, I got some things to take care of!" Noelle said as she grabbed a soother out of the diaper bag.

"Here take this in case she gets a little cranky."

* * *

Sam was standing in the break room with Oliver as Andy walked by with Olivia.

"McNally, she's good with kids that one." Oliver said nudging Sam.

"Yes, she is." Sam said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Has she met Sarah and Payton yet?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Nope." Sam said taking another sip of coffee.

"Are you ever going to take her to meet your sister and niece?"

"When the time is right I will." Sam said putting down his coffee cup as Andy walked in.

"Look who came to say hello!" Andy said with a wide smile on her face, handing the toddler over to Sam.

"Hey there Liv" Sam smiled as he held the little girl in front of him.

Andy leaned against the counter taking a sip of Sam's coffee as she watched him in awe. She was so lost in watching Sam play with Olivia that she didn't even hear Noelle come in.

"Earth to McNally" Noelle said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" Andy said snapping out of the daze she was in.

"Franks on his way to parade and if you don't give me back my daughter you'll be late!" Noelle laughed as Sam handed over the baby and grabbed his coffee from Andy leaving the room.

"Oh. Right. Parade." Andy stuttered as she ran catching up to Sam in the hallway.

* * *

"Detective Barber is also still on the hunt for a James Hall who is the main suspect in the double homicide. He drives a '97 red Ford truck license plate BKTE-585, so coppers keep your eyes out, this man is highly dangerous. Serve Protect and Don't screw up!" Frank said as he concluded parade.

"Listen McNally I was thinkin we could stay here for a bit, I gotta catch up on some paper work and would love some help, and maybe a refill of coffee since my girlfriend drank the rest" Sam said shaking the cup in front of her.

"Fine but only if we order take out tonight and watching movies" Andy said, as much as she wanted to hang out at the Penny after shift with her friends, she just wanted to curl up on Sam's couch. They had done so much packing within the past couple days that she was exhausted.

"Deal" Sam winked as he walked out of the room.

Andy walked into the break room and grabbed an extra cup of coffee for herself as Dov walked in. "Heard you and Swarek bought a house! Anything you need help with you can count me and Chris in!"

"Thanks Dov! We might just take you up on that offer. But I gotta go help Swarek with his paperwork and bring him his coffee" Andy smiled as she grabbed the coffees.

"You're like his hot secretary but with a gun" Dov laughed.

* * *

After 3 hours they finally completed the rest of the paperwork.

"So I was thinking that we should paint the house before we move in. So maybe get paint supplies tonight? and we can paint tomorrow then move everything in Saturday? Traci, Dov and Chris volunteered to help." Andy said as she finished the last of her coffee. "I was looking at paint supplies and wall paper already" she said as she pulled out some paint samples showing Sam which ones she thought for each room.

"Red or Brown for our room? I mean we already have brown end tables and a black dress so I feel like that will be too dark if we do it brown. Maybe do the room red and the bathroom in the room brown. I think that will look nice." Andy said as she looked at the paint samples again.

"Andy, it doesn't matter what color you paint the room. Paint it lime green if you want." Sam laughed

"But its your room too!" Andy protested.

"Okay red it is then" Sam smiled.

"Red it is" Andy repeated.

"Shacking up already?" A familiar voice behind them said.

"Callaghan." Sam said as the smile disappeared from his face.

"What are you doing here Luke?" Andy said as she turned around in her chair to see him. He looked like he had aged more. He grew a beard, dressed differently.

"I'm only here to help Jerry with the case." Luke said as he crossed his arms.

Neither Sam or Andy said anything.

"So Sam, did you start sleeping with the station slut before or after we broke up?" Luke asked with a smug look on his face. Sam stood up standing toe to toe with him.

" Don't talk about her like that, and like you're one to talk Callaghan. You never deserved Andy. She is worth so much more then how you treated her." Sam said in a harsh tone.

"Whatever Swarek" Luke said as he turned away.

"It's not whatever Luke, you're the one who picks a rookie every time we get a new batch. So don't you ever call McNally a slut because she is FAR from it. So how about you just go do what you need to do and get outta here" Sam said to Luke's turned back.

Luke slowly turned around and stared at Swarek before sucker punching him in the jaw.

"LUKE!" Andy yelled as she stood up. She went to Sam's side only to be moved to the side by Sam returning the favor. It turned into a full out fist fight, with Andy yelling and other officers coming in to split them up. Frank came down the stairs to see the commotion.

"ENOUGH" Frank yelled as the other officers pulled Sam and Luke apart. "McNally take Swarek to get cleaned up. Callaghan come with me now." Frank yelled.

Andy pulled Sam into an interrogation room after grabbing the first aid kit. She looked at the cut above his eye and shook her head.

"What?" Sam said as he held the gauze to his face.

"Nothing." Andy said as she grabbed some wipes to wipe the blood off his face.

"I was defending you." Sam said in a frustrating tone.

"I know." Andy said quietly.

"What's wrong then?" Sam asked looking her in her eyes.

"Station Slut." Andy said as she clenched her jaw.

"You are not, and you know that. he's just pissed off because I got you and he screwed up." Sam said as he flinched while she cleaned his cut. Andy didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

"Andy McNally. You are not a slut." Sam said grabbing her wrist to stop her from cleaning his cut.

"I love you." She said with a sad smile. "I'm sorry you got punched in the face"

"I love you too, and if anyone ever said anything like that you bet we'd be sitting here again because I'd punch out any man who disrespects you." Sam said as he pulled her closer to kiss her.

"Was kinda hot" Andy laughed wrapping her arms around his neck. They were interrupted when Traci barged through the door.

"Jesus Traci! You scared the shit out of me!" Andy laughed placing her hand on her chest to slow her racing heart.

"I know I'm sorry but Frank wants to see you two in his office immediately.

* * *

** Hate it? Like it? Comments? Suggestions? Let me know in the little box below :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **** I'm sorry this took soooo long to get up. I've had major writers block and wrote this chapter 4 times. I'm just not sure where I want to go with this story, so I'll take suggestions from you guys as to where you want to see this go! **

**As always thanks for the reviews! I love reading them, they really motivate me to write more. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven

Sam and Andy walked to Frank's office and knocked on the door, Frank looked up from his desk and waved them in.

"Take a seat please" Frank said as he put his phone down and crossing his hands on the table.

"What I walked into out there was completely inappropriate. This is a Police Station not a fight club. I do not appreciate fights breaking out and punches being thrown between a Detective and a Senior Officer." Frank started with a calm voice as he looked between Sam and Andy.

"I have turned a blind eye for your relationship while rules were clearly broken, and undercover operations compromised. But this is your last warning. I don't want to have to separate you as partners because you are the best set of partners I have. You work well together and know each others moves, but I can't have fights breaking out in my division because of relationships, this is your first and final warning from me, if I have any more problems because of your relationship I will assign you new partners or depending on the situation I will transfer one of you or worse. Do I make myself clear?" Frank said his voice rising with demand.

"Yes Sir." Sam and Andy both said in unison.

"Good. Now I want you two to go on speed traps with Officer Shaw and Officer Peck." Frank said turning to his computer as Sam and Andy stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

They rode out to where they were setting up the speed trap in complete silence. They got to the spot and parked the squad, Sam jumped out to grab the equipment, he was setting it up when the radio cracked to life.

"This is 1509 we're all set up down here" Oliver said through the radio.

"10-4" Andy replied as she handed Sam a vest.

After standing for an hour they had already pulled over 20 speeding cars and had one DUI. Sam stepped away from the speed gun and looked at Andy who was standing in silence behind him watching over his shoulder ready to radio the car, color and speed to Oliver and Gail.

"You're sure quite today" Sam said turning to her.

"Just don't have much to say." Andy said looking down the road to see Oliver step out and pull over the car she had just radioed.

"Why's that McNally? You're usually talking my ear off" Sam said offering a small smile.

"Just trying to focus on the job." She said as she took the speed gun from Sam and held it up. Sam looked down and sighed, he took his position behind Andy getting ready to radio cars to Oliver.

* * *

They got back to the station and Andy got out before the car was even in park, quickly grabbing the speed gun and stand before closing the door and heading inside without a word. Sam sat in the drivers seat gripping the steering wheel. He didn't know what was going on with Andy but all he knew was that when she was silent it was never good.

He got out of the squad and went to hand they keys in before heading to change into his street clothes.

* * *

Andy was standing in the station shower letting the warm water pour over her as she thought about what Frank said earlier in the day. She heard the locker room door open and footsteps to the shower beside her. She listened as the shower turned on and the person beside her sighing as the room filled with even more steam. Andy turned off her shower and grabbed her towel, she dried herself off before changing into her jeans and long sleeve shirt. She quickly braided her hair and grabbed her bag throwing it over her shoulder. She pushed open the station doors to the parking lot to see Sam waiting leaning on his truck with his arms crossed.

"You didn't have to wait" Andy said as she stood in front of him.

"When do I ever leave you here?" Sam said with a confused look on his face. Andy shrugged her shoulders and looked down, kicking some rocks.

"I think I'm just gonna walk" Andy said as she took a step back from Sam and turned toward the street.

"Wait -" Sam said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Did I do something to upset you?" Sam said with concern written all over his face.

"God No Sam, it's not you." Andy said as she stuffed her hands in her pocket.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked quietly.

"I just don't think I can do this anymore." Andy said refusing to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Sam said with slight panic in his voice. Andy was still looking at the ground and was silent for a minute. "Andy, look at me. Please" He begged.

Andy looked up and took a deep breath. "I keep getting us in trouble Sam. Every time we're sitting in Frank's office it's my damn fault. I shouldn't have come to see you undercover, the fight with Luke, that was because of me. You love this job and I don't think I could live with you getting in more trouble or even fired and knowing it was my fault." Andy said sadly.

"Then we work through it Andy. We work through everything. Nothing is your fault, I love being a cop but if I had to give it up to be with you then I would because I love you." Sam said, Andy could hear the hurt and alarm in his voice, which only broke her heart more.

"I'm just going to walk" Andy said as she pulled her bag higher up her shoulder and started walking away. Sam waited till she was around the corner before he turned and punched the passenger side of his truck. He shook his stinging hand and rounded the truck to the drivers side, opening the door and then slamming it closed. He started hitting the steering wheel before resting his head against it taking a couple deep calming breathes.

* * *

Andy walked to the familiar apartment complex. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door walking up to the fourth floor. She knocked on the door a couple times waiting for an answer. After a couple minutes she turned to walk away when the door opened.

"Andy?" the familiar warming voice said. Andy turned toward the door again and smiled a soft smile. "What a surprise! I'm so happy you're here! I feel like I haven't seen you in months!"

"Dad" Andy said as she hugged him, he wrapped her arms around him like a little kid as she silently sobbed into his shirt.

"Andy, sweetie!" Tommy said as he rubbed her back. "Come inside, sit down." Tommy instructed as he closed the door behind her.

Andy looked around the apartment to see it was sparkly clean. "Six months next week" Tommy smiled as he showed her his calender.

"That's great dad" Andy smiled as she wiped at her wet cheeks.

"And I'm going to meetings twice a week, I even met someone." Tommy smiled as he grabbed some juice and two cups from the fridge. "Her name is Ann, she's a doll. I'd love for you to meet her soon." Tommy said taking a sip of his drink before sitting across from Andy at the table.

"I'd love too." Andy said forcing a smile.

"Okay, now tell me whats on your mind" Tommy said sitting back in his chair.

"It's Sam." Andy said as she brought her legs up on the chair resting her chin on her knees. "A couple months ago he went undercover without telling me, I ran into him at a bar while I was doing a undercover training operation. We keep seeing each other for a couple days, then he went missing. We found him. But I had to tell the truth. So we both got suspended and had to meet with the superintendent. She gave us our first and last warning saying that bigger punishments would be met if we were there again. Then today Luke came into the division to help with a case and he started talking bad to me and calling me names, then he sucker punched Sam and him and Sam started fighting and Frank said that if our relationship kept causing problems that he would give us new partners or transfer one of us to a new division or worse. Sam has wanted to be a cop for a long time, and he's one of the few good cops. I couldn't live with myself if he got fired or transferred to another division because of me." Andy said wiping a tear from her eye.

"What does Sam think of this?" Tommy said.

"He said he doesn't care but I don't know what he'd do if he couldn't be a cop. He says it doesn't matter cause he'd have me. I didn't know what to say so I told him I was walking and I left. Next thing I knew I was here." Andy said as she rested her hands on her legs.

"Seems like you got a real keeper Andy, and now your scared because its so real and you want to run." Tommy said looking her in the eye. "Don't run Sweetheart, trust me." Tommy said with a sad smile.

"I'm scared" Andy whispered.

"Of what?" Tommy said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

"The way I feel. I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me, because if he left I don't know how I would move on." Andy said

"Honey, how do you think he feels? You left him in a parking lot. I think you need to go and talk to him, Don't run. If I know Sam Swarek, and I think I do, he'll always be waiting." Tommy said smiling as he got up from the table. "Now go home and talk about it. Convince him that you aren't going to run. Relationships aren't easy sweetheart, you can't keep things bottled up. Now go" Tommy said giving Andy a gentle push out the door. "I'd like to have dinner with you and Sam soon in your fancy new house. Let Ann meet you two as well" Tommy smiled as Andy nodded, speed walking down the stairs.

* * *

**There we have it ladies and gentlemen. Like I said I wrote this four times before settling with this one. Like it? Hate it? Suggestions? I appreciate it all.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews as always. I love reading them and hearing what you guys have to say :) This chapter is for kate1707 I worked my butt off to get this chapter up before you went away! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: It might be obvious by now but just in case, I don't own Rookie Blue. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Andy walked up the familiar steps to the home she and Sam shared. The sun was almost set and the way the house looking was beautiful. It was truly her dream home. She opened the door quietly and placed her bag on the floor.

"Andy!?" Sam's voice came from upstairs as she heard him quickly coming down the stairs.

"Hi" she said quietly as Sam came closer to her and held his arms out. Andy sunk in them and felt the hot tears threatening to spill over. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Andy said.

"You had me worried sick! I've been sitting here for the past 4 hours waiting for you to come home. It's only a forty minute walk from the station! Where the hell did you go?!" Sam said in a loud voice, he wasn't yelling at her for not being home, he was yelling cause he was scared.

"I needed some time to think and I went to see my dad." Andy said as she wiped the tears that were on her cheeks.

"Next time please, send me a quick text to let me know you're okay. Your phone isn't even on." Sam said as he took a deep breath.

"My phone died, it's no excuse though. I'm sorry Sam." Andy said as she took off her shoes and followed Sam upstairs to their bedroom.

"Andy..." Sam said as he sat on the bed Andy walked over and stood between his legs.

"Wait, let me say something first. I've never felt this way about someone before, and it scares the hell out of me, my first instinct is to run but I can't because I could never do what my mom did to my dad... to you. I can't leave when things get rough and I need to listen to what you say instead of over thinking everything but you know me and how I like to keep the gears turning" Andy said with a chuckle and a small smile "But I love you Sam Swarek and as much as what we have scares the living hell out of me, it's worth it if it means I get to spend the rest of my life with you" Andy said as she placed her hands on his face and brought him closer to kiss him, he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her so close to him that he could feel her heart beating against his chest. He broke the kiss and pulled her down to the bed so she was sitting beside him.

"Close your eyes" he whispered against her lips. He kissed her quickly and she felt his weight off the bed.

"Sam?" she said about to open her eyes.

"Keep 'em closed McNally" Sams voice demanded from across the room. She heard him walk over to her when he spoke again.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted it to happen but as we know with us nothing ever happens according to plan." he laughed as Andy opened her eyes. She instantly felt the tears come back as she saw Sam down on one knee holding a black box with a beautiful diamond ring.

"I had a whole speech planned out but I'm way too curious for your answer so I'm skipping the speech. Andy McNally, I love you with everything I have, and I would be overjoyed to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he said as she smiled at her flashing her his signature dimples.

Andy was speechless but she managed to nod her head as the tears spilled over. She felt Sam slip the ring on her finger before picking her up and taking her breath away with a kiss.

"I love you" Andy said against his lips.

"I love you too." Sam said kissing her again.

* * *

**One Week Later: **

"Sam! Everyone is going to be here soon so get your sexy ass down here now!" Andy shouted up the stairs. Andy twisted the ring on her finger as she went to grab a bottle of wine from the basement. They decided to wait to tell all their friends until they had told their families. They were having both families over to meet and break the news. Andy grabbed two bottles and walked up the stairs, she was nervous because this was the first time she was meeting Sam's sister. It felt weird. They were already engaged and she was just going to meet his sister.

As Andy was placing the wine on the counter the doorbell rang, she turned the corner to see Sam coming down the stairs in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black button up top. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before they walked to open the door.

"Dad" Andy said as she hugged her dad, Sam shook Tommy's hand and moved out of the way for him to come in.

"Andy, Sam, this is Ann. Ann this is my daughter and her boyfriend" Tommy said as he handed his coat to Sam.

"Nice to finally meet you, I've heard lots about you two" Ann said as she pulled Andy in for a hug.

"Nice to meet you too" Andy blushed as the timer went off in the kitchen.

They walked into the kitchen and Sam pulled the lasagna out of the oven as the doorbell rang again. Since it was the first time Andy was meeting his family she walked with him to the door and opened it. Andy looked at the woman in front of her who had the same dark hair and dimples as Sam.

"Sarah" Sam greeted her as he gave her a hug and shook hands with the man standing beside Sarah.

"Uncle Sammy!" a little voice from behind Sarah and her husband said.

"Hey there Payton" Sam said as he picked up the dark haired girl. "Andy this is my sister Sarah and her husband Lucas and this is their daughter Payton." he said as Sarah pulled Andy in for a hug.

"I've been waiting a very long time to meet you" Sarah said smiling the classic Swarek dimpled smile.

"Payton can you say hi to Andy?" Sam said as he brushed the dark curls out of the little girls face.

"Hi!" Payton said quietly hiding her face in Sam's neck.

"Now don't play shy!" Sarah laughed as a voice came from behind them.

"Now Now Sarah move over so I can see my son!"

"Mom?" Sam said a confused look across his face. "I thought you were in Hawaii!" he said as he stepped out on the porch to give the woman a hug. There was no questioning that the Swarek siblings got their looks from their mother.

"I came back early, when Sarah told me you were having dinner I had to surprise you!" The woman said

"Andy this is my mother Susan. Mom, this is Andy" Sam said smiling bringing Andy to his side.

"Nice to meet you Andy, you two have a lovely home!" Susan said hugging Andy.

"Thank you! Come in! My dad and his girlfriend are in the kitchen, I would love for you to meet them." Andy said as she closed the door and followed everyone into the kitchen.

* * *

After introductions were made they sat down at the table and ate dinner. Susan and Tommy shared stories about Sam and Andy when they were little and everyone seemed to have a good time. Sam got up to refill Andy's wine glass and grab himself another beer. He stood beside Andy and looked around the table before he started speaking.

"I just wanted to thank you guys for coming tonight, this is really the first gathering we've had since we bought the house. We do have a reason for you guys being her tonight, we wanted our family to know before we told the others but Andy and I are getting married." Sam said pulling Andy up beside him. She had managed to keep her left hand hidden most of the evening so no one would know until Sam announced it, she held up her hand to show off the ring. Sarah, Susan and Ann rushed over to gush over the beautiful ring Sam bought.

"Good Work Sammy!" Sarah said as she pulled her brother into a hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Tommy said shaking Sam's hand.

"I couldn't have done it without your permission and help Tommy" Sam said

"I think you can call me dad now." Tommy said pulling Sam into a hug before moving to his daughter.

"You knew!?" Andy said shocked as she looked between Sam and her Dad.

"Of Course he knew! You don't think I would ask to marry you without your fathers permission do you?" Sam said as he pulled her by her side again and kissed her temple.

"You two are sneaky!" Ann said laughing as she sat down next to Tommy again.

"Payton come here" Sam said motioning for the five year old to come to him, he sat her on his lap and she grabbed Andy's hand looking at the ring.

"Ooooo Sparkly!" she said as everyone laughed.

"How would you like to be the flower girl at our wedding?" Andy asked as the little girls face lit up, she quickly looked at her mom who nodded her head and smiled. Payton turned back to Andy and Sam

"YA YA YA" she said excitingly. "Do I get to wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course!" Sam said smiling at Andy.

That's when Andy knew. Sam was the one. All the nervousness she felt, all the worries she had were gone. She finally had found happiness.

* * *

**Like it ? Hate it? Let me know! I could stop here or continue... let me know :) **

**PS - I love reading other fanfic stories where Sarah and her husband are involved because I love seeing the different names everyone picks out for him lol. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Over 100 followers on this story. Amazing. You guys are the most awesome people on the planet. Thank you tons for all the reviews you have given on this story. Unfortunately this is the last chapter of the story. I'm really busy now and I don't want to be one of those writers (I use this term loosely) who doesn't update for weeks. I had most of the story written before I even published it, but life gets in the way so I'm deciding to end it here. Thanks again for all the support, and who knows maybe I'll be back with another story soon :)**

**Just a little note, flashbacks are going to be in italics. :) **

* * *

"Sam?" Andy called out as she walked through the door of their home. She looked around to see it had been cleaned since she had left. She kicked off her shoes and placed her yoga mat and bag on the floor. Andy tip toed through the house up the stairs to the pink nursery across from their bedroom to see Sam sleeping i the rocking chair holding their daughter in his arms who was also asleep. Andy walked closer as quietly as possible and admired her daughter and husband who slept the exact same way, mouths slightly open. Andy thought it was adorable.

_Flashback:  
Andy laid in the hospital bed and Sam was holding her hand. _

_"Do you need anything McNally?" Sam asked as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. _

_"I need you to stop calling me McNally, I'm not a McNally anymore" Andy said grumpily as she took her hand out of Sam's and atempted to put it in a braid. _

_"Here let me help you." Sam said taking over the braid. He had learned how to braid her hair a couple months into her pregnancy when she was too tired to do it. "And I told you before, you'll always be my McNally" he said as he sat back down beside her as she had another contraction. _

_"Ah Mr and Mrs Swarek, how are we doing?" the doctor said as he came in the door. _

_"I'm fine." Andy huffed as she laid back against the pillows. "I'm never letting you do this to me again" she said quietly to Sam who tried to hide his smile. _

_"It takes two to tango Andy" Sam laughed turning towards the doctor. _

_"Well looks like your contractions are 2 minutes apart and you are 10 cm dilated. you know what that means" the doctor smiled. "Sam go with the nurses and they will give you some scrubs." Sam stood up, placed a kiss on Andy's forehead before following the nurses out."  
__End Flashback. _

Andy smiled at the flashback as she took her daughter and laid her in the crib, she stirred a little but didn't wake up. It had been 6 months since the baby was born and Andy had been working hard to get back in shape and she was almost at her ideal weight. She walked back over to Sam, who was still sleeping, and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

_Flashback  
__"Congratulations, it's a girl" the nurse said as she handed Andy the crying baby in a pink blanket. _

_"She's beautiful" Andy said as she took the baby and immediately soothed her as tears welled in Andy's eyes._

_"Just like her mommy" Sam said as he brushed a finger over the baby's cheek. _

_"Did you guy's have a name picked out so we can put it on the birth certificate?" the other nurse asked as she walked over to the new parents._

_"What about that one?" Sam said looking at Andy. For the past two weeks Andy had been trying to come up with a unique name for their baby girl._

_"Yeah? I really do like that one." Andy said as she kissed her newly daughters forehead. _

_"Me too." Sam said kissing her forehead and turned to the nurse. "Kinsley McNally Swarek is her name." looking back at Andy who nodded and turned her attention to the baby. _

_"Beautiful name" the nurse said smiling.  
End Flashback._

"Hey, when did you get home?" Sam said as he opened his eyes after Andy kissed him.

"A few minutes ago, you must have feel asleep with Kinsley" Andy said as she looked over at the beautiful wood crib Sam had made.

"Yeah I was putting her down for a nap, but she didn't want to lay in her crib so I started rocking her." Sam said wrapping his arms around Andy.

"She's six months old and has you wrapped around her little finger." Andy laughed as she kissed Sam again.

"She's going to be trouble for me that's for sure" Sam laughed, "Especially with the big brown eyes and the McNally pout"

"Don't forget the Swarek dimples" Andy laughed, "The boys aren't going to be able to resist her"

"Good thing I'm a cop" Sam said in all seriousness.

"Remember when my dad used that on you?" Andy gigged as she rested her head against his shoulder.

_Flashback:_

_Andy walked down the aisle with her dad right beside her, she rounded the corner to see Sam, he looked so handsome in his suit. She swallowed the lump in he throat and tried to keep the tears away so she wouldn't ruin her make-up. As she approached Sam flashed her his million dollar Swarek smile and it made Andy feel instantly calm. _

_"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked as Tommy turned to face Andy. _

_"I do" he smiled leaning in to kiss his daughter on the cheek who moved up to take her spot beside Sam as Tommy turned to Sam and shook his hand. "Remember Sammy, I was a cop and a homicide detective, so don't you hurt my little girl" _

_"I would never hurt her." Sam said as he removed his hand from Tommy's who smiled and took his seat in the front row.  
End flashback _

Sam and Andy sat trying to quiet their laughter as they reminisced. Andy got up and lead Sam out of the room down into the kitchen to start cooking dinner.

"I think I want another one" Andy said as she pulled out some stuff from the pantry.

"What happened to 'I'm never letting you do this to me again'" Sam laughed as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Come on Sam I was in labor, woman say crazy things when their in labor" Andy laughed turning in his arms to face him.

"I'm serious though" Andy said kissing him "I want them to be close in age but not too close. Maybe try for a boy" Andy said against his lips.

"A Boy" Sam repeated. "Like me and Sarah" he smiled.

"Exactly, I grew up as an only child and it sucks. I look at how you and Sarah are and how close you are and I want that for our kids" Andy said softly.

"How about we start trying after Kinsley's first birthday?" Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a perfect idea to me" Andy said kissing him again. Something she would never get tired of.

* * *

**That's a wrap folks! Let me know one last time what you thought of the chapter :) Liked it? Hated it? **

**Also would anyone be interested in me writing a sequel? Cause I think I'm going to do it! Keep you're eyes peeled on my page for a new one coming soon :) Thanks again!**


End file.
